


So am I.

by Commander_Janeway_Shepard



Category: Doctor Who, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Janeway_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Janeway_Shepard
Summary: *Disclaimer: don’t watch this if woman/woman love and consensual relationship isn’t your thing.*So, I am currently writing a book/story about Xena and Gabrielle. I won’t go into much detail because it is not finished.This video is about the similarities Xena and River share and how different they are to everyone else. It is from Xena’s point of view.Background:In short, it is present day. They are immortal now, they are eternally bound to each other and they are happily married.They met River Song and she has become Gabrielle’s girlfriend. It is a consensual polyamory situation.Xena and River often sleep together.Everyone is happy.Anyway I made this video for my wife.I’m currently figuring out the new video making program I purchased for my phone, so it is not perfect.Also, I couldn’t find any other River/Xena videos or fanfic 😂 I think I inadvertently created a new ship.I’m blaming my wife. 😂———





	So am I.

Usual disclaimers; I don’t own any of these characters. Doctor Who, River Song, Xena and Gabrielle are the intellectual property of their respective owners. So is the music track.   
I didn’t make and will not ever make any monies or financial gain from this video or any other.   
I just used the characters for my nefarious FanArt purposes.  
(Clip credit: some of the clips of Ruby from Ash vs evil dead go to IrisOdair, who is an amazing youtube/video maker and editor. I couldn’t find the clips anywhere that matched the song.)


End file.
